Transsentient trailer
by Cossacks250
Summary: Trailer for the upcoming final Halo/Wall.E crossover, Transsentient.


**Note: I do not own Halo or Wall.E and this is just the trailer, not the last story itself. **

**Date: 2557**

**Five years ago, the greatest war in Human history, the war against the Covenant, a coalition of extra-terrestrials led by an insane religious hierarchy committed to a holy war, finally came to an end. Humanity was on the brink of extinction, having been beaten by Covenant, internal strife and the Flood, the most feared race of creation in the galaxy. Until finally, alongside a great division within the Covenant itself, one Human soldier, the last of a special taskforce, was able to destroy this threat and, thus, save Humanity from annihilation. **

Newsman:_ "Crowds in the city are ecstatic with the word that Truth, the Covenant holy leader, has been killed and the Covenant has now given up! The war is over at long last!" _

**For years afterwards Humanity was on the road to recovery, everything seemed like it would go back to normal, but…as always, tragedy and badness tend to have different agendas.**

**July 2554**

Newsman:_ "Thousands have gathered on the streets of the mostly reconstructed Washington D.C to pay their last respects to President Samuel, the BnL president who had been able to see Humanity through the war with the Covenant."_

**And sure enough, chaos was to follow.**

_"Rioting has broken out in many cities across the globe for the new BnL presidency. In Rome, Minister Antonio Giovanni, one of the 'attendants' for the BnL presidency, was forced to call in the army to bring a halt to the violent demonstrations,"  
_**  
**_"Upheaval in the Arab world, China, Europe and the United States is threatening social collapse,"_

"_Terrorist groups once thought to be destroyed have now revealed themselves to have only been dormant. Al Qaeda has claimed responsibility for a bombing attack in Afghanistan that has led around twelve dead and many more injured whilst the believed to have been extinct group Guardians of the Cross are responsible for an attack on so called 'unbelievers of God' in Dallas," _

**For years afterwards, chaos was the one thing that seemed to dominate society. Humanity was divided by the after effects of the war. Even the UNSC, the military that had fought so valiantly in fighting the Covenant and the Flood and saving Humanity, was now pitted against itself for many chose different factions.**

_"Lord Hood of the UNSC has been unable to contend with the violence and corruption spreading within the UNSC high command ranks,"_

_"Former UNSC commander Rodriguez, the nicknamed 'Saviour of the Maya' for his defence of the Covenant attacks on the Belize capital city Belmopan, was assassinated on his way to a meeting to bring about the increase of social security to Mexico City,"_

**That was what Humanity was like after the war. Now, affected by political and religious strife, corruption, poverty, anarchism and the threat of a global conflict, it looked like it would all come to a head.**

**That is why I must change it. After all, I am one of their Gods.**

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Hood sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed, setting the flowers down on the cabinet next to it.

"Eve, you can come back to us if you want. We'll look after you,"

"Hood, I don't want to. I don't care anymore!"

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"There's something in that dream I had Auto! I have to get to Sanghelios!"

"Eve, you can't go!"

"Don't try and stop me, Auto!"

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Why don't we just kill her? She can be shot down easily!"

"You can't do that, sir! If you that, there will be anarchy. We will be dead within the hour!"

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Evelyn, you have to take aware of the fact that your kind is related to the Forerunners. In a way, because you have been in more Forerunner locations than any other Human, you probably have a psychological link to them,"

"I know. But…I'm also one of the creatures that tried to destroy them. I carry it with me like a disease, and I don't know how long before it will overtake me,"

"**When you destroy something, it will forever become a part of you and it will never let you go,"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"**We once ruled this galaxy! We were the true Gods! **_**You are our subjects, Evelyn Knight! The way your kind believes in God is wrong! He doesn't exist! We were the ones who made what you were! If it were not for us, you would still be sitting in caves playing with rocks!"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Wally… My mind's been going crazy lately. D-does that mean It's corrupt? Am I going rampant!"

"I hope not, Eve, but with what has been happening to you…I think you could be,"

Eve looked down at the ground, her eyes now clouding with fear. The same question was going through her head: _Am I going rampant? _

The terrifying thing was, the answer always seemed to be the same.

"**They say madness is a place and that it is like a cancer of the body. And like a cancer, it must be destroyed,"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"We've got to stop her!"

"What happened to Eve, Arbiter?"

"She's one of them,"

"**To control someone fully is not only to force their will upon yours, but to destroy their own. Chip away at their own minds bit by bit until they become nothing by mindless, non-thinking slaves,"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**"The ****Transsentients once dominated this galaxy. We were once the real Gods."**

"And what you did to other races made you monsters! You call yourselves Gods; you don't even deserve to think about being known as such!"

"**No, Knight. What you have been obscured by is that all life will do what had happened before in your race, and it will not fade from their way of life,"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"We have to go back,"

"You mean…?"

"Yes…we have to go back to my home. We have to go back to Halo,"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

"**I can bring them back, Evelyn. All those you cherished, they will be here again. Just do as I say,"**

_"We can come back, Eve. We'll be together again!"_

"_Yes, one big happy group of friends!"_

**"All you have to do is to make sure the ones who slaughtered your friends perish themselves,"  
**

_**Transsentient**_

_**Coming to Fanfic July**_

"**Evelyn Knight. You will be the start of a new Transsentient era,"**

As Eve sat kneeling on the floor, Wally, who was holding Auto in his hand, Arbiter and Tyson and his squad, gazed anxiously at her.

"E-E-Eve?" Wally stuttered, taking a step towards them.

Upon hearing his voice, she stood at her new full height and turned her head around to face them, her eyes staring at them with a kind of demonic gaze to them. The group noticed the change in them almost instantly.

They were no longer a loving, caring, heart-warming and protective blue; they were now a dark, aggressive, ambitious and mindless colour of dark green and light brown.

Chromsar had done it. She was one of them.


End file.
